The present invention relates to a method for treating skin diseases and skin conditions in a patient in need thereof which comprises administering a pharmaceutical composition comprising a therapeutically effective amount of 7-(1H-imidazol-4-ylmethyl)-5,6,7,8-tetrahydro-quinoline or the enantiomers thereof, or the tautomers thereof, or pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.